


Rock Me

by brdfrdzen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Gay Sex, Insecure Louis, Just smut, Light Dom/sub, Lots of cliche and idiocy, M/M, Possessive Harry, Sub Louis, Top Harry, handjobs, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:<br/>just a heated make-out session between harry and his boo. maybe even more than just that.<br/>OR<br/>possessive!harry & insecure!louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to write a short one shot with Harry to be more intimate and possessive while Louis' just insecure and shy. So yeah, here it is.  
> Title taken from One Direction's _'Rock Me'_  
>  Disclaimer: One Direction do not belong to me and I am not associated with them in any way. This is written purely for fun and for everyone else entertainment. Please do not share this with any of the boys or anyone affiliated with them. Thank you. Enjoy! :)  
> ~Nia

_“I want you to rock me.”_

 

Harry gently takes a hold of Louis’ face by his chin and tilts it up so he can see Louis’ face clearly. “…Your eyes’re frighteningly pretty perfect, ya’ know?” the chocolate-brown, curly haired boy whispers softly and kisses

Louis ever-so-lightly on his pink, chapped lips.

Louis just seems to melt into the intimacy because he doesn’t respond. Not like he usually does anyway; this time, he only lets out a small, needy moan. He leans in, deepening the kiss, and slides his small, petite body right onto Harry’s lap.

Harry smiles a little and wraps his arms around the brunet to bring him closer. Harry loved being in this position because he felt that the two could be close to one another than they ever could. It made him feel something. He couldn’t really describe what it was though. It was something like… _a connection._

Louis also felt the same way, but it meant more to him. He felt safe in Harry’s arms like this. He felt wanted, loved, and attractive. Being on Harry’s lap was the most soothing area he’d ever been before and he didn’t want to trade it for anything in the world.

The emerald eyed boy snaked one of his hands to Louis’ back and ran it up and down soothingly.

Louis placed his palms on Harry’s chest and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist also. The smaller boy bites on Harry’s bottom lip softly, asking for entrance, which the curly haired boy reluctantly agreed, not wanting to play any games and just enjoy their moment together alone.

Louis slips his tongue inside the other boy’s mouth and meets his tongue.

Harry wraps his tongue around Louis’, making him moan quietly. He moves his large hands from Louis’ back down to Louis’ arse.

Louis gasps softly and chuckles quietly.

Harry lifts up Louis by his arse and stretches out his legs. He sets Louis back on his lap. He breaks away from the kiss slowly, backing away. He then licks Louis’ lips.

 

_"Rock me."_

 

Louis leaves his mouth slightly open while looking up at Harry with ocean blue eyes with a shy expression.

The curly haired boy smiles, loving when his lover gave him that look. He buried his face into the crook of Louis’ neck and started to nip on the area gently.

Louis let out a quiet _"Ah"_  and clenched on Harry’s navy blue Henley tight, arching his head to the side, giving Harry more space to explore.

Harry sucked on Louis’ neck until a small, red hickey appeared and moved up to his ear to whisper huskily, “Take off your jumper, yeah?”

Louis kept back his moan and nodded breathless. “Yeah, alright.” he whispered back.

Harry leaned back to let Louis remove his blue jumper and throw it to the floor. The green eyed boy gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to kiss his collar bones.

Louis let his moan escape, but then tried to muffle it by biting his lip.

Harry shook his head and thumbed Louis’ lip from under his teeth. “Don’t suppress your moans, Lou…lemme’ hear you.” he tells him softly.

Louis whimpers quietly and nods. He lets himself relax and he breathes out lightly.

Harry smiles at him. “There ya’ go…” he encourages him. He removes one hand from Louis’ arse and travels his hand to find one of Louis’ nipples. He smirks slyly and pulls on it.

Louis gasps aloud as a whole shudder of pleasure electrifies his body. He lets out a small huff of a moan and whispers in a warning tone, “H-Harry…!”

The chocolate curly haired boy grins to himself. “You like it though, when I pinch your nipples, yeah?” Harry tells him, “You’re always sensitive to it though.” He pulls gently at Louis’ nipple again, making Louis gasp again and hiss.

"H-Harry, please…!" he stutters, grabbing Harry’s hand and looking at him with hazy eyes.

Harry whether Louis says that because he wants Harry to cease or because he wants Harry to continue, so he just stops and lets go of Louis’ nipple.

Louis gulps heavily as he tries to steady his uneven breath. Louis was not kidding when he first told Harry he had sensitive nipples. He was not joking.

"It is what it is, huh…" Harry mumbles as his tongue sticks out of his mouth and darts across where Louis’ collarbone ink tattoo is.

The brunet shivers at the wet touch and felt himself starting to sport more of a semi. He breathes softly as he grinds himself down on Harry’s lap, rubbing against Harry’s own hard-on, and making them both moan quietly. Louis didn’t even realize his own eyes were shut tight until he felt Harry breathe beneath his ear again.

"Hey…" Harry whispers, trailing his fingers around Louis’ chest in random patterns.

The blue eyed boy snapped his eye open just as he felt the emerald eyed boy whisper in his ear. “Yeah…?” he answers softly, still grinding slowly on the boy’s lap.

Harry chuckles lowly and bites gently on Louis’ ear lobe. “…Strip for me, yeah…?” he asks low and huskily.

Louis blinks and blushes darkly. “I-” he cuts himself off and nods. “Yeah, a-alright…” He swings his legs off of Harry and slips off the bed to stand near it.

Harry doesn’t blink an eye as he watches his lover with lust and admiration. He just stares as the short boy works the buckle out of his belt and slides it out of his trousers as slowly as a snail; he stares as Louis lets the belt slip out of his hands and fall to the floor with a _clank!_

Louis has a small, seductive expression on his face as he unbuttons the button and unzips his zip. He watches Harry lick his lips and finally blink a few times as he cocks his head to the side knowingly.

Harry bites his lip when Louis begins to slide his trousers off his waist and down his thighs; all of it slowly until his trousers reach the wooden floor.

Louis looked at Harry as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them somewhere across the room (Read: this was not their room). He started inching toward Harry, bit by bit, with a shy smile on his lips. He places his hands on the waistband of his plain, green boxers, not pulling them down, but rubbing all across his naval area of where his hair travels down to his pelvis. His hands travel around his belly to his chest, where he softly pulls at both of his nipples and moans right out lewdly, making Harry’s eyes go dark and his cock twitch with major interest.

 

_"Rock me, yeah."_

 

Harry shakes his head frustrated, his curls bouncing along with the direction of his swaying, and hisses lowly. “ _Fuck_ -I- _no_. Why do I _torture_  myself?” he asks himself breathlessly and growls under his breath possessively. He reaches over the bed to where Louis is closely standing and pulls the boy toward him by the elastic of his boxers. He settles Louis on top of him, hips to hips, and secures him there by gripping his waist. “Forget the strip tease,” he pants, “too-too ‘mpatient here…” he admits and laughs lowly.

Louis can’t help the smirk that overtakes his lips and the giggles that escape his throat. “I may not be confident, but I can do a fabulous version’f a strip tease. Had many times for experience…” he tells Harry, looking into his eyes with so much sexual desire.

Harry only grins and slips off his plain white tee (no pun intended). He throws it with the rest of Louis’ discarded, and scattered, clothing (Read again: clothes are literally everywhere).

Louis smiles as Harry sits back against the headboard. He raises a hand and trails one finger across Harry’s unnecessarily large butterfly tattoo. He becomes lost in his thoughts until Harry snaps him back into reality by taking his occupied hand and setting it on the fly of Harry’s skin tight jeans.

"C’mon, Lou…" he whispers, whining huskily.

Louis rolls his eyes, but smiles fondly. He unbuttons and unzips Harry’s jeans before starting to - try to - pull off Harry’s jeans. He laughs aloud at his idiotic boyfriend, making Harry pout and puff his cheeks. “I love you so much, you stupid jackass…!” he giggles out and kisses Harry’s nose.

Harry whines and lifts his hips to help Louis get his jeans off. “You’re jus’ jelly coz’ you can’t look good in ‘em as me with the fantastic looking arse you’ve got!” Harry protests, but kisses Louis’ neck in return.

Louis rolls his eyes as he finally is able to shuck the younger boy’s jeans down and yank the offending material off his legs. He throws them somewhere unknown and looks back to Harry in accomplishment.

Harry grins and guides Louis back down to pull him in for a full-action lip kiss.

The older boy grinds down on Harry again, making them both moan from the shock of pleasure that courses throughout them. Louis moans again into Harry’s mouth when Harry takes his arse into his hands and caresses him sensually.

Harry smirks into the kiss and then takes Louis by his waist, flipping their positions to that Harry’s now on top and Louis is wavering beneath them. They whimper quietly when Louis thrusts up and their erections glide against each other again. Harry then realizes that he wants this and he wants it now. He breaks the kiss and quickly scrambles off Louis and off the bed.

Louis is suddenly confused as fuck and looks at him with blinking eyes.

"Just-just a sec’nd, babe…!" he mumbles and literally dashes into the bathroom across the room.

Louis lies there on the bed propped up on his elbows, dumbfounded with his boyfriend.

Harry returns within less than a minute with a small bottle and a tiny packet in his hand. It’s dark in the room, but Louis doesn’t need light to know what Harry was carrying back to the bed.

He set them on the bedside dresser and then looked at Louis with a gentle smile.

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then watched Harry get on the bed and crawl over him. He grinned as Harry looked into his eyes and licked his chapped lips. Louis reached up and thumbed lightly across the lips Harry just licked over.

Harry chuckled softly and grabbed his hand to entwine them together. “You’re so beautiful, ya’ know that…?” he whispered softly as if he were in awe and leaned down to press his lips onto the one beneath him.

Louis grumbled lowly as he responded to Harry’s kiss. “…’m not…” he mumbled, a small moan escaping right after Harry rolls his hips down against Louis’.

Harry shakes his head at Louis’ protest. “Yeah, you are, Lou! Ya’ don’t know you’re beautiful?” he asks and laughs aloud when Louis snorts and covers his face with his unoccupied hand, “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, babe. You’re everything good to me.” he argued.

Louis shakes his head disapprovingly. “You don’t-I’m-but I’m not—”

Harry abruptly cuts off his stutter. “—Don’t ya’ dare fuckin’ start with that shit!” he half yells, letting go of Louis’ hand and slamming his fist onto the headboard. He startles Louis who makes him wince and slump his shoulders, a little bit frightened and thinking that he’s ruined the moment. Harry realizes his grave mistake though and quickly grabs Louis’ hands into his own.

"Oh…Oh, Lou! I’m-I’m sorry, Lou…I-I just…" he sighs softly. "Please…please don’t-don’t _say_  things like that. Babe, I can’t _stand_  seeing you hurt yourself like this.” he explains, leaning his forehead onto Louis’ forehead and looking him to his ocean blue eyes. “You’re so sweet, caring, charming, intelligent, kind, thoughtful, funny, corny, intellectual, daring, and most of all, _beautiful_. Maybe you’re sassy, snappy, and cranky sometimes when you’re sleepy or moody, but other than those _tiny_  few things, you’re _stunning_ , Louis. I wish you could see it…! I want you to believe it. I don’t want ya’ to judge yourself, make fun of yourself, or insult yourself.”

Louis starts to shake his head again, the edges of his eyes building up tears.

"No! None of that!" Harry exasperates, kissing both of Louis’ cheeks and then his temple. "God, Lou, I hate seeing ya’ like this! Lou-Louis," Harry kisses Louis’ temple again, "Lou. Babe, look at me."

Harry takes Louis’ chin and lifts it so Louis’ looking him straight in the eyes. “Louis, listen, babe. You are beautiful, Louis. No matter what any fuckin’ other says; no matter what the fuckin’ media shits up about you; no matter what the fuckin’ paps throw at you, alright? Okay?”

Harry kisses Louis’ temple once more as a few tears slide down Louis’ cheeks.

Louis nods at Harry, sniffing softly with a few hiccups. “Th-thank you, Haz…” Louis says quietly, “You’re-you’re all those pretty things as well, ya’ know? Including incredibly _hot ‘n sexy._ " he tells him, grinning lightly as Harry suddenly blushes and smiles shyly.

Harry gently wipes away Louis fresh tears with his thumb and kisses away his last. “…I love you, Louis…” he whispers, bringing his lips to enclose on Louis’ lips, “…always forever.”

Louis smiles with his eyes closed. “…I love you, too, Harry,” he replies, “…to the moon and back.”

Harry giggles softly and kisses Louis.

As Louis kissed the love of his dreams, he realized _that when I am with you, there’s no place I’d rather be_  is as true as the fact that babies are born out of a lady’s vagina. There was no place he’d rather be than here with his curly haired boyfriend. _Nowhere._

 

_"I want you to rock me."_

 

Louis ran his hands to the back of Harry’s neck and started playing with the ends of Harry’s curls.

Harry snuck one hand down Louis’ thigh and started to gently massage it for a few seconds. He then moved his hand to where the bump of Louis’ erect was bulging out and ran one of his long fingers over him ever so lightly.

Louis gasps and his hips automatically chase after the touch. He didn’t even realize how hard and aching he was until the curly top had just barely even felt him. “Fuck-Harry, _don’t._ " he breathed out breathlessly, reaching out to squeeze Harry’s biceps. "God, _damn_  it, Styles, don’t do that- _don’t_! Touch me or leave me, _Jesus Christ_!” he exasperated, throwing his head back in frustration.

Harry snorted, smirking at Louis’ reaction. He leans down and presses his lips to Louis’ neck. He smirks wider as he whispers, “Sorry, love?”

Louis whimpers out lowly. “Fuck you, Styles, you heard me…”

Harry doesn’t say anything, but he licks at his neck.

"… _Harry_.” Louis sternly says as a warning, arching his back in pleasure.

He only laughs and kisses his ear. “Alright, Mr. Bossy McSass.” he jokes and grins childishly. “Your wish is my command.” he hoarsely whispers in his ear and carries on to move his hand down to meet Louis’ direct erect again. He tugged down the brunet’s shorts and yanked them off before shoving them somewhere.

Louis exhaled heavily and hissed as the fresh, cool air breezed over his hot, aching and throbbing flesh. “ _Fuck_ …” he moaned out lowly.

Harry smiled a bit as he strolled up to the other lad’s chest and began to suck on his nipple gently. With his one free hand, he took a hold of Louis’ cock.

Louis’s eyes widen and his back arches into the sudden touch. “Oh, _shit_.” he gasps out, the air being forced back into his throat, almost making him choke. He grips the bed sheets tightly, not able to do anything but cry helplessly due to how _good_  the pleasure was feeling to him.

Harry watched the boy as if he were under a spell. He watched the blue eyes roll back blissed as he stroked Louis with a fast, quickened pace. He took two of his fingers from his other free hand and slid them across Louis’ lips.

Louis opened his mouth willingly and engulfed Harry’s index and middle finger with his tongue and began to suck them lewdly.

The green eyed boy watch him with amazement, entranced by the way his pink lips felt around his fingers and by the thought of what they’d feel like around his cock. He moaned lowly at the thought and pulled his fingers out of Louis’ mouth, leaving Louis breathless and glassy eyed.

Harry switched the hand that was stroking Louis with his slicked hand and began stroking Louis again with a more fluent touch.

Louis bucked his hips up into Harry’s hand, letting out a quiet, moaned, _"Shit-fuck…_!”

The chocolate curly haired boy smirked slyly and went to suck on Louis’ other nipple.

Louis cried out loudly at the sensitive pleasure as his hands shot up to grab tightly onto the younger boys curly locks.

Harry didn’t flinch, but he stopped sucking on Louis’ nipples and traveled upward to begin sucking hickies on his neck.

Louis opened his mouth slightly, exhaling heavily. “Oh, God, H- _Harry_ —” he breathed out.

Harry groaned out lowly at the sound of Louis’ moans and felt his dick twitch in his shorts. “… _Mmm_ …” he moaned out softly into the nape of Louis’ neck.

 

_"Rock me."_

 

Louis removed one of his hands from the curly hair of the other boy, shaking slightly in pleasure, and placed it on the bulge straining to escape from the white brief fabric Harry wore.

Harry bit down on Louis’ neck softly while letting out a small whimper of approval. He was itching for friction, but he wasn’t showing it. He was surprised though, as Louis tried to please him as well. He wasn’t going to deny it.

Louis slipped his hand inside Harry’s briefs so suddenly that Harry’s eyes widened and he gasped aloud. “Oh, fuck, Jesus, Louis—” he chokes out and squeezes Louis’ cock.

Louis grins, but it faded as soon as it came and contorted back into pleasurable bliss. He struggles to keep his eyes open to watch Harry’s face change as he begins to stroke Harry’s cock as much as he can with his hand inside Harry’s briefs.

The taller lad started to stroke the brunet’s cock faster in his hand as with his other hand, he reached down and shucked off his briefs and threw them behind.

They both started to jack one another off with fast strokes until they were breathing heavy and uneven.

“ _Ah…_ " Louis breathed aloud as Harry thumbed over the slit of his head. His hips jumped, making their cocks touch each others for a moment.

Harry groaned deeply, throwing his head between Louis’ shoulder and neck in pleasure. Suddenly, he reached down with his unused hand and slapped Louis’ hand off his cock.

Louis gave him a confused look, but it quickly changed when Harry took a hold of both of their dicks in his one hand. He threw his head back in ecstasy as Harry began to pump their members together. “Fuck-oh, God- _Harry_ —”

The curly headed boy dug his deeper in the nape of Louis’ neck, moaning out soft and breathless.

Louis placed one of his hands in the head of Harry’s curls and his other hand gripping tight on Harry’s shoulder. His hips jump again, causing them both to drag out long, pleasant moans. “Shit-Harry-this… _agh_ …” the brunet stammers and whimpers helplessly.

Harry grins weakly, which disappears as quickly as it appeared when he feels the pleasurable shock strum through his veins. He grips onto Louis’ light brown, messy hair and moans out loud. “Oh, shit-fuck-fuck, Lou…! Fuck, you’re so good-so good, Lou…!” he breathes out altogether.

His quick and hard strokes were beginning to get sloppy and uncoordinated as he felt himself and Louis start to get closer to reaching their climaxes. They were moaning and whimpering each others names as they shivered with the anticipation of the arousal exploding throughout them like the midnight fireworks.

Louis wrapped his bare legs around Harry’s narrow waist and dug his nails into his back, but not moving his fingers across.

They could both feel the heavy weight in the pit of their stomachs weave like strings and snap like twigs as the pleasure blew up throughout them like grenades. With the flick of his wrist, they were both coming in seconds. Harry didn’t cease moving his hand relentless back and forth around their cocks as their orgasm was drawing out. They both came all over the curly boy’s large hand each others chests.

 

_"Rock me, yeah."_

 

Their breathing was constricted as their lungs were trying to catch the oxygen they needed with their mouths slightly open.

Harry started to slow down his pumps onto a stop and removed his hands from around their sensitive dicks. He wiped the wetness on the sheets beneath him and looked back to Louis.

He looked down at Louis, whose eyes were shining like glass reflecting off the sun and had a wide smile spread across his lips. Harry grinned back as big as he could with his dimples appearing. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the shorter boy under him, letting out a small, quiet, relaxing moan.

"…Niall’s so gon’ kill us for sexing on ‘is bed…" Louis mumbled upon Harry’s pink, swollen lips.

Harry shrugged and kissed Louis’ jaw soft and affectionate. “Not’f we don’ tell…” he replied and giggled.

Louis raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. “The sheets would smell like us, Haz. And ya’ know Ni doesn’t keep ‘ny extra sheets around coz’ he doesn’t expect shit like this t’happen.” He looked down between them and smiled a bit.

Harry shrugged again with another giggle. “Oh, well.” he concluded.

Louis let out a loud bark of laughter and shook his head.

Harry grinned and looked at him suggestively, a sly smirk over taking his face.

Louis raised a brow at him in amusement.

Harry licked his lips. “Next round.” he declared and grabbed the lube bottle from where he placed it on the bedside dresser.

Louis rolled his eyes. “But what’f I thought I was exhausted? What’f I thought we were done?” he asked, smirking slightly at Harry.

Harry shrugged for the third time with trying to hide his smile. “Guess you woulda’ thought wrong then.” he said and kissed Louis temple.

Louis snorted and pushed away Harry’s face. “You’re mad, good Lord.” he laughed and smiled at his boyfriend.

“‘nly mad for you, Lou.” he responded with a wink and burst aloud laughing when Louis gave him an unmissable look.

"Love you." Louis told him, flicking his nose.

Harry grinned and slapped away Louis’ hand from his face. “Love you too, boo.” He leaned down and pressed another soft kiss to his lips.

He knows he should probably clean up the mess on their chests, but he’s too lazy to deal with it at the moment. He opens the lube as he pulls away from the kiss and spreads a good amount on his index and middle fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm up the lubricant as he placed the bottle back onto the dresser. He sat himself in the space between Louis’ legs and smiled down at Louis.

Louis stared at him, his bottom lip under his upper lip, looking adorable to Harry, but at the same time way too sexy for one person.

Harry grinned to himself, knowing that he was the luckiest man alive to have a love like the one beneath him.

He lifted Louis’ legs, bending them until his knees were pointing at the ceiling. He spread open the brunet’s legs just enough until his hole was in sight.

Louis gasped out lightly, pushing his hips down when Harry reached out and pressed his slicked index finger against his entrance. “Shit-Harry, don’t-don’t ya’ dare tease me…!” he hissed, the air he breathed in being forced tight in his throat as a wheeze.

Harry looked at Louis. His eyes were clenched shut as if he were trying to block the whole world from his sight. Harry leaned down and pressed his tongue against the base of Louis’ hardened-again dick before pushing in his finger.

Louis’ blue eyes open wide and roll back while his hips chase the pleasurable friction.

Harry feels the brunet’s muscle tighten around his finger and then relax a few times. He wiggles his finger a couple times, pumping it in and out as he goes. After a few minutes, he adds his second digit.

He licks from the base to the tip and over the slit of Louis’ cock, tasting the come that had begun to dry.

The smaller boy let out a cry, louder than it would have really had to be.

The emerald eyed boy thrust his two fingers constantly slow, but hard. He pushed Louis down gently as his back rose up to arch. He took the older boys erect into his mouth while and didn’t stop until Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat.

Louis was completely mesmerized. He was fully into a fit of moans and whimpers and couldn’t process anything from his lips except noises of pleasure.

 

_"I want you to hit the pedal."_

 

Harry begins bobbing his head up and down Louis member, twirling and swirling his tongue around him while now pumping his fingers fast and hard, searching for that spot that he knows could make Louis come undone in seconds.

He angled his fingers, aiming for that specific area. When he found it, he knew because Louis gasped out _"Oh, fuck! Harry-shit! Yeah-right-right there! Right there!"_  He began slamming his fingers in the spot over and over again until he felt Louis twitch in his mouth.

He let off the brunet with a solid, wet _'pop'_  and gently slid his two digits out of Louis.

The older one whined and whimpered out, bucking his hips, trying to get back the friction he’d lost.

Harry kissed his way up from Louis’ naval to his jaw and placed his lips directly on Louis’.

Louis dragged out a long, soft moan, reaching his hands up to find Harry’s hair and tangle his fingers in his curls.

As Harry entranced Louis with the kiss, he reached over the bed to grab the condom packet off the dresser.

Louis suddenly reaches out and grabs the arm that Harry’s reaching out with. He shakes his head, murmuring against his lips, “…No…don’ need’t…”

Harry breaks the kiss and looks at him with uncertainties.

Louis nods assuring and smiles.

Harry swallowed deeply and nodded. “Alright.” he whispered and removed his hand from the dresser and reaching his arm down to entangle Louis’ hand into his own.

"S’okay, Haz…I trust you completely." Louis says and kisses the curly brown haired boy’s temple.

Harry’s emerald eyes light up bright in the dark like fireflies as he gives Louis a large, dimpled smile. He’s so sure he felt his heart skip a beat at Louis’ words; they mean so much to him.

He places his face in the crook of the brunet’s neck and takes in the scent of him. He laughs softly to himself and whispers, his breath beating against Louis’ neck warmly, “Love when you make me feel this way.” He brings Louis’ hand to his chest where his heart lays.

Louis smiles watery as he feels Harry’s heart beating like a drum. Because of _him_. _He_  did that. _He_  makes Harry feel that way. And loves to know that _no one_  else can.

Harry sits up and grabs the lubricant again. He opens it and pours an amount directly on his erect, hissing lowly when the coldness hits his overheated flesh. He returns the bottle to its previous place as he begins slicking up his cock.

Louis watches as Harry hovers over him with his dick in his hand and line himself up at Louis’ entrance.

Harry looks back down at Louis with a serious expression. “…Are you sure, Lou?” he asks again because he wants to be sure that Louis wants this.

Louis groans and bucks his hips against Harry’s cock. “ _Yes_! _Jesus Christ_ , I’m getting impatient here!” the boy whines.

Harry can’t help it. He has to grin. “And you’re the one who said you were exhausted.” he reminds him and laughs when Louis flips him off.

"I did _not_  say that; I said _what if_.” Louis corrects him and huffs when Harry leans down to shut him up with a kiss.

Harry then kisses his collarbone and begins pushing slowly into Louis.

The brunet wraps his arms around Harry and drags his nails down his back, creating red, scar marks. The pain was barely a factor since Harry had prepared him, but he hadn’t done this with Harry in a long while, so he was still tight for Harry.

After a few minutes, Harry had entered Louis and he waited patiently for the smaller boy to become adjusted to the distant feeling.

Another couple minutes went by and then Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, pulling him close for intimate friction. “Ha-Harry, go on…move, yeah?” he tells him.

Harry nods. He begins to pull out of him until the tip of his dick is barely in and thrusts back inward quick and hard.

Louis screams aloud and throws his head back from the overwhelming pleasure.

Harry grins rueful to himself, pride and glory shining loud, loving the fact he could make Louis yell like that and was the only one who could.

 

_"Heavy metal, show me you care."_

 

Harry thrust in Louis with confidence, looking, _aiming_  for his prostate, the one only thing that could make Louis cry out loud.

The brunet whimpered softly, arching his back as the brown curly haired boy kissed his neck, collarbone, and went straight for his nipple.

Louis gasped out and dug his nails into Harry’s neck. “Haz-oh-God-I can’t—!”

Harry bites on Louis’ nipple, causing his eyes to roll back and a long, breathless moan to fall out from his lips. Harry doesn’t slow down though, knowing Louis loves to feel overwhelmed.

Harry lifts from Louis’ nipple to look down at the gorgeous lad writhing in a fit beneath him. He couldn’t help the smile that played upon his lips. He leaned down again and kissed the brunet’s temple before entrancing the smaller boy with his lips.

Once Louis’ prostate was hit, he slammed into the sweet spot repeatedly.

Louis let out a helpless cry and arched his back again, only to have Harry push him back down gently.

The taller boy wrapped his long fingers around Louis’ red, swollen member that was glistening with precome and began stroking him over lightly.

Louis’ eyes snapped open and shut quickly after. “Oh, Haz-please, please, please-oh, God—!” he stumbled out, trembling terribly due to the waves of bliss that were beginning to explode like fireworks. His eyes were watery as he opened them again to look at Harry. His breathing was erratic as he tried to catch each breath that escaped him but failed to reach for.

The moans that were exiting Louis’ lips as Harry was thrusting deep and quick were almost sending Harry over the edge. He could feel the arousal in the pit of his stomach growing and starting to take over. He noticed his thrusts were getting sloppier by the minute.

The aspirations working up against the boy beneath him was sending a mount full of pleasure that was making him feel dizzy. He didn’t even realize Louis was struggling to stay conscious, a few thrusts away from passing out. He was crying out soft and kept whimpering low, not being able to produce words that were recognizable.

The strains he heard coming from Louis’ voice sent sparks throughout his body, he swore that he could have came right then.

“‘az-‘az-‘azza-I can’-I can’-I can’ ‘ny-‘nymore-‘azza, I-I-I c-can’ ‘old-‘old’t back ‘ny-‘ny longer…! ‘m gonna’-‘m gonna’…!”

Harry didn’t know he was trying to hold himself back for him. He didn’t know he was trying to give him the pleasure he wanted for awhile now (despite how fucking tight he was).

He kissed Louis’ jaw, his neck, and then his temple. “Oh, _baby_ …! I-I’m sorry! _Jesus_ , you-you didn’t need to try ‘n do that! Oh, _Christ_ …” he assured the boy as he kept thrusting in him.

Louis couldn’t respond in a full sentence and just whimpered.

Harry let his lips meet Louis’ again as he let go of Louis’ dick.

 

_"I want you to rock me."_

 

He firmly grasped Louis’ waist as Louis removed his arms and hands from Harry’s back to around his neck.

They both started to feel that same sensation after five minutes passed; the one where you feel like there’s electricity tingling in your nerves throughout your whole body as you start reaching the high, the climax.

Harry’s thrusts were no longer quick and confident, but sloppy, uneven, and uncoordinated. Because he’s such a corny little shit and doesn’t really give a fuck, he leans down over Louis’ ear and begins to whisper-sing hoarsely, _"I want ya’ to rock me…rock me…rock me, yeah."_

Louis shudders at the warm breath tickling his wet, overheated skin. He shakes his head at Harry, digging his nails into Harry’s neck as he moans softly. He doesn’t really think he can sing along with Harry, but he knows the saying _"You never know until you try."_

 _"I want ya’ to rock me…rock me…rock me yeah…"_  he manages to get out, surprised with himself.

They begin to sing together, _"I want ya’ to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care…"_

Louis’ voice breaks slightly as Harry moans aloud when Louis clenches around him tightly.

_"I want ya’ to rock me…rock me…rock me, yeah."_

Just as their duet ends, both Harry and Louis both start to feel the fire that was growing begin to explode like forest flames.

Harry looks down at Louis as he’s thrusting in Louis breathlessly. “…Open your eyes for me, babe,” he says low and husky, “Want you see me…want you t’know s’me, yeah?”

Louis slowly opens up his blue oceanic eyes, but they quickly close back as the uneven thrusts of Harry deepen. He blinks his eyes, trying to keep them awake, but he can’t. The pleasure is too much for him to really concentrate; to multitask on anything.

"Don’ let out on me yet, Lou, ya’ hear? We-we ain’t done yet. C’mon…!" he urges, wanting to see the smaller boy’s beautiful eyes lighting brightly as the blue sky.

Louis could see his vision blurring. He had to pull himself together to keep awake, but it was so difficult because of Harry hitting his sweet spot repeatedly without a stop for him to catch his breath.

Louis bit down on his lip and tightened his grip around Harry’s waist and neck, trying to hold on for the sensual ride. Though he was holding onto Harry like it was to save his dear life, he felt numb, like he wasn’t able to feel Harry above him or grasping onto him tight and confident. He couldn’t even speak, only harsh moans falling from his lips. The only task he was capable of handling was focusing on the bright green eyes above him.

Harry leaned over Louis as he was thrusting and whispered in Louis’ ear, “ _Come for me, baby._ ”

Louis shivered while he moaned out loud as loud as a scream in shuddered breaths. He instantly let go, white spurts shooting over his and Harry’s chest, even reaching as high up to his nose. Each time he let out stripes of come, his body convulsed with it in stutters and shivers, small, erotic cries of pleasure escaping from his lips as his lungs tried to gain its needed oxygen.

Harry watched Louis come down from his high as Louis was clenching extremely tight around him. Louis became quite knotted around him that it strained him from being able to move. He gasped at the feeling and felt himself lose his balance to fall on one arm as his face fell in-between Louis’ neck and shoulder.

 

_"Rock me."_

 

He felt Louis clench around him once more before he bit down gently on Louis’ shoulder as he released himself inside of Louis with a whimpering moan. He rode out his climax by slowly thrusting into Louis as much as could with Louis tight around him and then ceased altogether, hovering over Louis for a moment before collapsing on the smaller boy with a huff.

Some time passed by as they both lay still, recovering to regain breath and slow down their heartbeats to a normal pace. Harry pulled himself up and slowly began to exit from Louis’ hole, making Louis hiss slightly at the wince. He fell to the side of the brunet with a  _thump!_

Louis turned his head to look at the boy who was already smiling at him with his dimples showing. Louis didn’t know how he got so lucky and blessed with the curly haired lad beside him, but he was so grateful for him and he couldn’t ask for anyone more perfect.

He leaned over, putting one of his petite hands on Harry’s cheek to pull him closer, and placed a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. “Thank you for this…” he said softly, “It was-this—” he waved his other hand in the air between them, “—it was all extraordinary. Amazing. Extravagant. Fantastic-I-I couldn’t ask for anything better…! It was perfect.”

Harry bit his lip and gave him a watery, adorable smile. He cupped Louis’ cheeks with both of his -  _oh, so manly large_  - hands and rested his forehead on Louis’. “ _You’re perfect._ " he lowly whispers and drops a peck on Louis’ nose.

Louis giggles and smiles back to close his eyes with a few tears stinging his eyes.

Harry pulls him close and wraps his arms around Louis to cuddle and tangle their legs together. He brushes the blue eyed boy’s feather-like bangs away from his forehead and stares at him in admiration.

Louis smiles shyly with a tint of blush beginning to appear from the longing look he’s getting.

Harry smiles back. “‘m sleepeh…” he mumbles incoherently and slurred. His eyes droop before he reopens them to keep looking at Louis.

Louis chuckles softly as he brushes his thumb across Harry’s cheek and brings his forehead to Harry’s.

They both let out sudden yawns and laugh at the coincidence.

Louis stretches out between Harry’s arms. “Go t’sleep then, Haz…” he answers Harry quietly.

Harry grins weakly and his eyes shut immediately.

Louis smiles weakly and also closes his eyes. He knows they left a white mess on their chests, but he’s so damn tired, he doesn’t really give a fuck at the moment. “Love you, Hazza…” he murmurs as he pulls the soft duvet over the two of them.

Harry hums, moving his arms down to wrap around Louis’ waist. “Mm…love you too, Boo…” he whispers.

"…Niall’s so gon’ kick ‘er asses…" Louis slurs before almost drifting off.

Harry chuckles lightly. “…Ohm well…” he replies, knowing he very well said the same thing earlier.

The older boy rolls his eyes at the green eyed boy and the last thing he knows is that he falls asleep with the curly haired boy whispering comforting sweet nothings into his ear. He knows for sure that Harry drifted off exactly right after.

 

_"Rock me, yeah."_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well. I'll be damned!!!! Idkw this took forever for me to type up, but I'm so done with it and totes proud of m'self. And I hope 'rock me' stays stuck in your head for the rest of your week.  
> Check out my tumblr _brdfrdzen.tumblr.com_ for other things!


End file.
